Souls bro?
by Red figure
Summary: Running… Yeah I was running, from what? crap, now I remember, a Kishin egg, my meister and I were tracking it from the Amazon, it lead us from the Amazon to death city where it hid in an ally and got the jump on us, literally… My meister Sarah was dead, her throat ripped out right in front of me. Her last word… "Run." Well, I did what I was told. I was running like hell...
1. Meeting Soul's unknown bro What?

Running… Yeah I was running, from what? crap, now I remember, a Kishin egg, my meister and I were tracking it from the Amazon, it lead us from the Amazon to death city where it hid in an ally and got the jump on us, literally… My meister Sarah was dead, her throat ripped out right in front of me. Her last word… "Run." Well, I did what I was told. I was running like hell, even though hell was already chasing me.

I heard it jump, but I did not know that it would jump on me. As I was on the ground, I reached behind me to grab my pistol strapped to my belt. Before I could reach the damn thing, he she whatever the hell it was slammed my head on the cobble-stone ground. I was starting to black out, but before I was pulled into oblivion I heard a shout, a girl with silvery blonde hair and a scythe that turned into a boy with white… Wait, WHAT THE… WAS THAT MY LITTLE BROTHER?

It was the summer of '98 I was going on a mission with Sarah, I had just said goodbye to Soul Eater as she was Showing up. He was asking if he could come on the mission. He was disappointed cause' he used to always go everywhere with me. He had just gotten enrolled into the D.W.M.A last week. He had already been in more than one occurrence of a kid named Black-star trying to fight him. The kid thinks he is god, or thinks that he can surpass him. It's stupid; he does not realize that Soul could kill him with his scythe arm form in half of a second. But his form was still under-developed; it was only a half of a foot long. The arm was just starting to show a design of red and black divided down the middle by a jagged line other than his standard steel gray as a young weapon. It started to change once he joined the DWMA, Its weird, it's like Shiginami has some kind of power, able to control how much the growth of a weapon would be over time. The scene faded to black…

The color came back again; I was sitting in the sushi parlor with my girlfriend Blair, she was eating and looking at me at the same time, it was funny, look at me, sushi in, look at me, sushi in. I do hope she is still in Death city; I would be upset if she wasn't

**In the real world:**

"Maka, what do we do with him?" Soul asked, frowning slightly as he picked the man up

"I don't know, maybe take him to the nurses, shell know what to do about his head injury." Maka responded as she picked up something on the ground

"Hey Maka, what you got there?" Soul asked, looking back at her

Maka looked up, "So-soul? Did you have a brother?" she asked as she held out a set of dog tags, they read 'Lt. Sebastian Evans'

Soul went silent as he paled, he looked at the man on his shoulders "Sebastian?" he said as he looked at him


	2. Playing with a snake, and meeting sis

**Sebastian P.o.v:** I woke and moaned, a lot of pain flooded through my body, well, at least I knew I was still alive. I sat up slowly, in pain.

"Good, you're awake." A woman's voice said behind me, I turned, the hair standing up on the back of my neck. The woman who said that had a snake tattoo on her arm and her hair was done in one long braid down her back, looked like two snakes fighting for dominance.

"Where am I?" I asked as I rubbed my forehead with a hand

"You're in the DWMA infirmary." She said as she went through papers

"The DWMA?" I asked as my eyes widened

**Soul and Maka P.o.v**: Soul and Maka walked down the hall, talking about Sebastian, "Soul, how did you not know you had a brother?" Maka asked him

"I don't know, he wasn't there when I last remember, it's confusing… Oh here we are, we can ask him ourselves." Soul said as he stepped up to the nurse's door

**Sebastian's P.o.v: **As I sat I heard voices outside and got ready for a fight, even though I was still weary from those Pre- kishins.

**Soul and Maka P.o.v**: We stepped in to see a man sitting up in bed his hands curled up into fists, his eyes filled with pain as he sat there, "Sebastian?" Soul said

The man looked up in surprise "How do you know my name?" HE asked as he stood

"No. Sit down." Medusa said, practically climbing on top of Sebastian to get him to sit back down.

Maka scowled "Seriously Medusa." She said as she watched the nurse flirt with Souls brother

Medusa smiled seductively as she cuddled against Sebastian. "What?" She said innocently as she looked at her.

Maka scowled and dragged Soul out of the room "C'mon Soul, obviously Medusa needs some alone time with your brother." She said

Medusa giggled and kissed the blonde haired boy deeply, forcing him to his back on the bed and she used some of her magic to lock the doors and block the windows.

Sebastian blushed underneath her as he laid there, letting her do whatever she wanted with him.

**MEanwhie in death city**

A Russian red wolf was running from a pre Kishin chasing it and trying to kill it, a girl jumped out of a tree and smashed the creatures head before it caught the wolf. She stood and nodded to the wolf and it ran off.

Death the kid ran up to her, Liz and Patty in his hands. "Naomi! You okay?" He asked her, not seeing her blush as she nodded.

"Yeah I'm fine Kid, I'm just glad that wolf didn't get hurt by that damn Kishin," She said, folding her arms across her chest

Soul and Maka came running up "Naomi Kid! Guess what!" HE shouted as he ran up

"What?" Naomi said as she turned and raised an eyebrow in suspicion as Soul caught his breath

"We have a brother!" Soul shouted, his face red from running across the city

"No way…" Naomi said

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXXDXDXDXDXDXDX DXDXDXDXDXDXDXDDXDXDXDxdxXDX DXDXDXDXDXD**


	3. Sex, then war in a flashback

_I feel so lazy_

**Souls Bro**

**Naomi's P.O.V**

"Wait, whaddya mean by a brother!?" I cried out in surprise, making no sense of Souls statement.

"Ok, so Maka and I were on patrol, we found a kishin egg and killed it, it was attacking this guy and we saved him and took him to the infirmary and now he's being molested by the school nurse…" Soul said in one breath, trying to get his point across quickly

"Oh hell no, that bitch!" I shouted and took off running towards the DWMA at top speed, easily outrunning even Soul's motorcycle "I swear, if that whore is fucking him, she's going to die." I muttered, basically thinking to myself out loud

"Naomi! Wait up!" Soul shouted, his motorbike roaring along behind me, slowly fading into the distance as I turned into a wolf…

-30 sec later-

**Sebastian's P.O.V**

The medical rom crashed open "I FUCKING SWEAR IF YOU HAVE YOUR SLUTTY HANDS ON HIM, IM GONNA KILL YOU!"

I was so surprised; I literally had shot up to the ceiling, my claws gripping the ceiling tiles as my tail puffed out. _WHAT THE FUCK! _ I shouted in my head, and then voiced my outburst "WHAT THE FUCK!" I shouted at the crazy bitch*

"Where is that bitch!" The girl cried, clearly pissed off about some event, having no idea what she was talking about I just decided to ask

"What the hell are you talking about?" I cried, pissed off that this chick had stormed in here during my naptime, I had just gotten finished 'dealing' with the nurse, even though I still didn't trust her, and now I had to deal with this crazy bitch!

"The fucking nurse that was fucking molesting you!" The girl cried and started to tear through the rom, looking through cabinets, looking under beds before walking back to me, her head down in defeat

My mind finally clicked them into place "Ohhh her….. She went to the bar or some shit like that…" I said nonchalantly

"How the fuck can you be calm about her fucking you!" The girl cried sharply

"Umm…She didn't…" I said, annoyed by her insolence, she automatically assumed what had happened without evidence…

**Naomi's P.O.V**

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I shouted in rage and disbelief. "Soul told me she fucked you!" I cried out after a second.

"Well….Technically, fucking is inserting your penis into a woman's pussy correct?" The guy I was screaming at asked, making me struck dumbfounded for a split second, I nodded softly. "Then technically I didn't have sex with her, just foreplay…" HE said, smiling that annoying smug ass smile, knowing he had me beat hand over fist…

"Well…She's older than you so shut up, that's still wrong in so many ways…**" I forced out after a second, my face flaring up in heat as I glared at him, embarrassed by his statement. "How the fuck are you my brother." I growled in anger

"Ummm, people having sex and making a baby, duh…" HE said, giving me the stupid answer

"NOT THAT STUPID, GAH! I'm dealing with an idiot… How am I related to you, and never heard about you?" I asked

"Well long story short, I was drafted into the military at sixteen, when you and soul were three and five…" HE said, sadness just barley emerging from his eyes as he recalled the time he was in the war…

***WOOT Flashback!***

**Sebastian's P.O.V**

_**A.N:**_ No offense to Germans or any other people in this part of the chapter, its just that WWII was the first idea in my head at the time so TOODLES! Oh and I apologize for any racial slurs

"GO GO GO, WE NEED TO TAKE THAT POSITION!" My C.O Corporal Menendez Shouted as he ran with us through bullets fired from heavy machineguns and other small firearms, artillery shelling on Allied ammo dumps and tank blitzes on our front line by the forces of the Axis, he was a good man…

"SIR YES SIR!" Me and several other U.S soldiers shouted back as he charged forwards, my M16 bouncing in my arms and I charged, the metal connecters on the shoulder straps clinking softly, my movement slightly slowed by the armor I was wearing, a ballistic vest made of Kevlar, along with a hard Kevlar helmet, combat fatigues with at least thirty pockets, all filled to the brim with various ammos, grenades, combat axes, several flash bangs, a couple concussions and several other items of death, destruction and chaos meant for fucking up our enemy's lives.

I was the first to reach the door to the bunker, and ran right into the face of a German soldier…

"Oh hell." I said as I lowered the rifle in my hands, hoping he wouldn't recognize me as a American infantry man, my hand slowly moving to my side arm just in case

***"Oh Holle ein amerikanischer Krieg Hund, zu helfen!" The Arian bastard shouted in fear as his hand shot towards the Luger in his holster, I was faster…

Several minutes later the rest of my squad finally ran in the bunker, to find the place a shit ton of blood and gore as well as several dead bodies, some severed at the waist, I stood in the back room, looking at what seemed to be a war map, my arm, currently a chainsaw, rumbling softly****

"What the hell happened here?" A voice said from the back room, obviously one of my fellow squad mates.

"Well apparently Private Evans has been busy in here, go find him Anderson." The gruff and commanding bark of my C.O said

"Yes sir." The voice of the younger boy apparently names Anderson and boot thumps of a man jogging were heard a moment later, a boy about the same age as me came running in through the door "Sir! I found…What the hell?" HE said as a loud whistling was heard

"OH SHIT SHELL!" A voice was heard and a loud boom shook the room, followed by a second and third.

I looked up at the ceiling just in time for the fourth shell; the ceiling came crashing down on top of me as several screams were heard before I blacked out

_Info:_

*:Ok Naomi is not crazy, that is not the thought I had, just a good thought for my oc

**Medusa is about 40, Sebastian is about 24

*** Trans: OH HELL, AN AMERICAN WAR HOUND, HELP!

****Sebs is a weapon, his forms are a shotgun, a chainsaw and a flamethrower


End file.
